boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
Move it or Lose it
| season = one | number = two | image = File:AngrySaedee.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = (Canada) June 29, 2010 (USA) July 20, 2013 | writer = Eric Trueheart | director = Peter Lepeniotis | previous = Moon Units | next = Little Squeaker }} Move it Or Lose it is the second episode of Bolts and Blip, where the two protagonists start their new adventures as Battle-Bots. Appearing in " " Featured Characters *Thunderbolts **Blip **Bolts **Saedee Minor Characters *Steve *Gridiron *Referee-Bot Antagonists *Galaxy All-Stars **Tigrr Jaxxon Synopsis Bolts and Blip discover fame and fortune with their new "Signature Move." Tensions rise as they drift apart with their new superstar status. Plot Klank Lockton introduces the episode by recalling the Thunderbolts' loss and when they won the hearts of the crowd. The Thunderbolts were versing against the Galaxy All-Stars in a game of Boogerball. Two ladies were cheering, but it was actually in a TV Bolts was holding. As the crowd cheered for them in the last game, Blip waits for some more cheering, but instead gets booed. Bolts tries to impress the crowd with a dance, but ended up with the same result. After Bolts asks where did the love go, the captain of the Thunderbolts, Saedee replied that the crowd has a short memory (also adding just like a boyfriend who says he loves you but never calls). Tigrr scores some points, winning the crowd's respect. He then points at the trio for the audience to boo at and at himself for the audience to cheer at. Blip then states that this was irony and Saedee rusts a nearby All-Star. The Referee-Bot blows the whistle and the All-Stars charge at the Thunderbolts and score a total of twenty-two points. Tigrr then made a couple of poses, getting the crowd to cheer loudly. Blip picked himself off the ground and wanted to know what the Thunderbolts needed. Bolts came up with talent and skill, but Blip announced that they needed a signature move; he thought that was how Tigrr won the fan's respect. The Referee-Bot blew the whistle again and Zack-7 kicked the boogerball in the air all the way to Welder. Welder fought his way through to the goal, but ended up having to pass it to Blip and Bolts. As the two run, Blip suggested that they do a signature move and argue over ideas such as the "Hard Stinkin' Lincoln". The two then score and suddenly, Blip raises Bolts up, then throws him onto the ground, getting back the crowd's love. After an angry Bolts asked what was that for, Blip replied that this was their new signature move. Bolts was reluctant to agree to getting hurt, but after they see Tigrr Jaxxon get rejected, he agrees. Later, an exhausted Welder, Saedee and team walk down the hallway back to the dressing room. All except for the newly popular Blip and Bolts. Saedee advises them not to get to happy, because they lost the game. A pair of ladies dash towards the duo and ask them to perform their signature move, which they do, making them go mad over Blip and Bolts. As usual, Gridiron orders them to get inside the dressing room for some scolding. Inside, Gridiron had rebuked the team for losing with Steve giving them a loser rating: "stink-point-seven-nine-lame". Saedee was told to watch her malfunctions, which she does after he says that. Welder was told to pick up the pace and he slowly approved and Blip and Bolts were about to be kicked out from the team for screwing around until suddenly, Supreme Ambassador Garry makes a call and tells that the people on Earth love Blip and Bolts' signature move. He asks them to perform it again and again, resulting in continuous pain for Bolts. He then orders Gridiron to give then new living quarters. The two are then given the right to stay at Welder's apartment, to which Welder reluctantly agrees. Welder, Blip and Bolts enter the apartment and since the duo never had a real home, they are amazed by Welder's furniture. Not taking notice, they get on the couch with their feet on the table, smashing Welder's kitten figurines. As the two prepare to pack up their stuff to move in, the two ladies they met earlier ask them to do their signature move. After that, they ask the two to allow them to party at their place, to which they agree. They bring lots of people over and Welder's TV is smashed. During a montage, Blip and Bolts go around the city performing their signature move in front of lots of Civi-Bots from all kinds of different places, even cutting a ribbon by throwing Bolts on it, much to Welder's disappointment. To make matters worse, Welder is not permitted into his apartment to to the party being invite only and Saedee was used as a table to sign autographs. Soon, during training, Saedee strolls in, watching the Thunderbolts do some exercise. She then sees Zack-7 and a random Thunderbolt fire their water rifles at a target. Still rebuked about Bolts and Blip becoming more and more conceited, she places a photo of Blip on the target and with one shot, she blasted it and target flew off in pieces. She excuses herself stating that it was involuntary. Meanwhile, a tired Welder walked to the area. Steve told Welder that he was dragging his corroded can. The former explained that he didn't get any recharge because of the party. After Steve told him the party stops, he replied that it was still going. All of a sudden, a rocket ship hovers down onto the ground, sending out a limousine. Two robots are seen activating a red carpet like platform and Blip and Bolts are seen wearing 3-D glasses, being carried on a chair by four robots, praising their fans. Bolts mentioned that it was nice to be welcomed by the "common" people. Steve advises that they shape up, but Blip opens Steve's mouth hatch all the way, dumps some coins in and tells Steve to buy a better attitude. Blip announces that win or lose, they are the main attraction and it does not matter how they perform. To rub it in, they perform the signature move. Saedee, now furious, shoots water rockets which rust their throne. She then sarcastically says that it was involuntary. The team later clashes with the Galaxy All-Stars and Blip and Bolts see it as a good opportunity to impress the crowd, but somehow, they get no response. A fan yells out that they seen it. Blip, now confused, tells that the crowd loves them. Tigrr Jaxxon explains that the audience gets bored easily and that they need to make new thrills. To prove his point, he uses Blip like a soccer ball and then kicks him to an angry Gridiron. The crowd then cheers. As Blip and Bolts think of a signature move, Blip thinks that he should think of a new move. Bolts asked where did that attitude come from and Blip gloats that he was the creative force of the duo. Bolts gets angry, but he suggests that he should throw Blip this time. Blip disagrees, explaining that it was too derivative. Saedee rushes in, ordering the two to get in the game, resulting in Blip stating that he hasn't finished his magnum opus (important piece of art). When they score, Blip announces that he will do a new signature move, to which the crowd is silent. Bolts becomes angry and throws Blip onto the ground. The crowd cheers but not for Saedee, but for TIgrr Jaxxon, who is seen scoring for the twentieth time, winning the game. Gridiron becomes so furious at the two, his head explodes. Blip and Bolts were at Welder's apartment, mad at each other. When a lady apologizes for their defeat, Blip retorted at Bolts that he would be planning a solo career and Bolts cried back that he couldn't know his signature move from an "electric moose butt". The two then slap each other sissy fight style. One of the party-goers said that was lame and they decide to worship someone else. Outside Welder's apartment, the Lunar Police are interrogate Welder, asking him if he lives there. Welder says yes and then tries to get them to escort the party-goers out of his home, but the police mistakenly suspect that he was the host of the party and then arrest him. As they carry him off, Welder tries to tell that it wasn't his party, but they arrest him anyway. Bolts storms off, declaring his partnership with Blip over. Blip retorted that he could throw anyone, so he tries to carry the tall party-lister, but fails. As Welder is carried off to prison, he tells that it was those meddling kids (a reference to Scooby-Doo) and mutters where was the detective when he needed him. The van passes an alley, where Blip is seen throwing objects on the ground and then sitting down, facing the wall, moping. After Saedee arrives, Blip, not knowing she was Saedee, that if she came for an autograph, he couldn't because he was in a "creative funk". Saedee explains that she wanted to get Blip back on the battlefield before Gridiron got even more mad. Blip complained that hey had it all, to which Saedee retorted that they had one dorky move and they still lost every game. As Blip hangs his head in shame, Saedee guesses that this was about Bolts. Blip says no. As a way to get Blip to feel bad about himself, Saedee asked what did he do for him besides be your best friend, to which Blip says everything. Blip sobs, saying that he'll never see him again. Saedee and Blip go to get Bolts back. Not far from there, Bolts is seen in front of the mall, propelling himself onto the ground trying to re-enact his role in their previous signature move in front of a group of people. The people walk away, one muttering that he needed help. He sees Saedee and he grabs his bowl of spare change and begs her to give some. Saedee then introduces Blip in order for him to apologize. Bolts sarcastically says that he's happy he came off his golden throne. Blip then said that he was a jerk and that he wanted nothing to come between them again. Bolts says no, but Saedee forces him to via taser. Soon, at the next match, Bolts and Blip plan to do the signature move, this time with Bolts throwing Blip instead. They score and do it, the crowd cheers, but not for the pair, but for the Iron Maidens new signature move. Blip says that he could tell when they were outclassed. Then Bolts throws him to the ground again to get one last throw. The former then tells that they should focus on the game from now on. Meanwhile, at the jail yard, Welder is busy breaking rocks with a hammer then stops to throw it on the ground. A random Civi-Bot then comes up to him and says it reminds him of a signature move he saw once. The signature move reminded of Blip and Bolts' move. When he referenced this Welder got infuriated and broke his restraints and propelled himself into the air from fire out of his feet from rage. He storms in his apartment, with Blip and Bolts inside and smashes his fist roaring that they do not live here anymore. Blip mentioned that he broke his figurines and Welder looks in dismay at his shattered figures. At the end of the day, Bolts and Blip are back in their home; a storage locker and they say that it doesn't matter where they live, as long as they're still friends. They say goodnight. Trivia Gallery Move It Or Lose It/Gallery Category:Episodes